A Melted Heart
by oddfurball
Summary: Daenerys rules as the Queen of Meereene but her dreams make her restless. So she tries to find the man who appears in her dreams and begins to think that maybe he is meant for her. Her dreams take her deep into the North. The story starts after the events of Season 4 and is focused on many characters but Dany and Jon are the focus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Daenerys heard the shrillness of the wind before she felt its sting cutting harshly into her cheeks. Her attire was not befitting for the snow hurling at her with the wind. She was cold but her blood did not stop its flow and heat emanated from her, the heat of the blood of Dragons running through her veins. She turned her petite frame and looked upon a formidable wall of snow making her feel a mere speck of dust. As the wind hollered on, Daenerys heard the sound of shuffling feet in the growth of trees behind her. The sound drew her to a clearing where a man in complete black stood with his back to her drawing his sword as his rivals flooded in. She gasped at the number of heavily clothed people surrounding one man. _

_Daenerys circled around to take a look at the face of the man for whom her heart cried out. How could he stand there with no fear of dying? At least thirty surrounded him now but he didn't falter in his steps and held his sword. Daenerys looked at the man and her heart tugged even more. His features were handsome but elegant, a face which could not be forgotten once your eyes had been laid on them, his hair was a mass of black curls and his eyes were brown. Daenerys somehow knew that his eyes, though feral right now masked with hatred and death, can be capable of adoration and love. _

_There were very few moments which had ever surprised The Mother of Dragons and the one which followed was one of them. She watched with awaited breath as the man charged at his rivals with a fierce scream. He plunged his sword into one and easily sliced another's guts. He worked methodically, slicing and hacking into the men who charged at him. His sword glinted red as he landed it on another and beheaded him. But the wild people he was fighting against had no honour in fighting as they plunged a spear to his leg from the back making him falter. Daenerys felt her heart on her throat when she saw him fall to his knees with at least twenty still advancing on him. That's when she decided to intervene but when she tried to put one foot after the next, her feet felt like lead. The snow buried her legs deep and moving forward was a task she couldn't complete. She felt her throat clogging up; this was a person whose death she could not watch but the death blow never came._

_The man got up taking the support of his sword and swore in common tongue. A smirk spread across his lips as he gestured with his hands and called on to them. Daenerys wanted to call onto him and help him but she couldn't. She could see him tire and there came a point his sword swings were not as deadly as before. And that's when she saw a creature, bigger than a hound and resembling a wolf, breathe in the blood and sweat next to her. His red eyes bored into hers as he charged at the wild beings, tearing open their necks and skulls. She saw the man be grateful for the creature's presence and petted him and continued sparring with a renewed enthusiasm._

_Daenerys felt herself sigh a relief knowing that he was alive and when she lifted her head to see him hack into the last of his enemies, the surrounding around her dissolved to give way to a grand Throne standing in front of her. The sight looked familiar to her as she had seen the Throne while she was taken hostage by the warlock in the House of the Undying. That was an illusion and in that the Throne Room had been salvaged on by the cold but in this illusion, the Throne Room was warm and glowing. In front of the Iron Throne stood the Man she saw a few seconds back, bringing Death to his enemies. But in this, he looked like a King with a jewelled crown on his head. His eyes were warm as he looked at her. He descended from the steps all the while smiling down at the babe in his arms. That's when Daenerys noticed the baby. The Man approached her and placed the babe in her arms and gave her a smile which warmed her even further. The babe tucked at her hair and she saw that the boy in her arms had eyes resembling her, his mother and a face chiselled like his father; the Man standing in front of her. Daenerys cried out, not believing that she bore a child, and found herself engulfed in the arms of her babe's father. He whispered that he loved her, he loved his dragon and she believed those words. She knew they were meant for him._

Daenerys woke up with the first rays hitting her through the drapes and her head was muddled. As she walked up to her balcony, with a light robe draping her body and tear streaks glittering on her pale skin, all she wished right then was for the dream to never end. She had bore a beautiful child of a man who loved her, who was waiting for her. She could feel it in her heart that the Man in his dreams was real. She needed to find him; she needed to lay her eyes on him because he felt like the ice to her fire.

Her reverie was broken by a knock on the door and she allowed Ser Barristan followed by Jorah into her chambers.

"You called for us, Your Grace?"

"Yes, Ser Barristan. I need to see a map of the Seven Kingdoms."

Daenerys could see the questioning glances exchanged between her trusted advisors.

"Is there a problem?"

"No; Your Grace. We were just wondering the reason behind this action. We thought you wanted to stay on as the Queen of Meereen."

"Question me once again, Ser Barristan, and you will be seeing the gates of this city."

And with that her advisors returned with the Map of Westeros. She looked onto the map until she found the North. The North was decorated with hues of white on green, like snow stretching out on the earth. To its extreme end lay the picture of ice, known as the Wall.

"Ser Barristan, tell me about the North."

"There is not much to tell, My Queen. After Joffrey took up the throne, the North retaliated but now its Warden is Roose Bolton. Lord Bolton overthrew his own king, Robb Stark, to gain the North. It was a slaughter, My Queen. The young Stark was butchered along with his mother and expectant wife while attending his uncle's wedding. Great tragedies have befallen the House of Stark. I knew Lord Eddard Stark, he was a just and an honourable man."

"House Stark; correct me if I am wrong but their sigil is a direwolf, isn't it?"

"You know your history, My Queen. The direwolf has been a symbol of their strength for years now."

Daenerys' mind wandered to her dream. The beast in her dream was as white as snow but that was neither a hound nor a wolf. It must have been a direwolf.

"Ser Barristan, does the House of Stark have an heir to claim back the North?"

"I received a raven from King's Landing yesterday, My Queen. They have officially declared three of the Stark children dead even though their bodies have not been looked upon. The eldest son died in the wedding massacre and Sansa Stark is missing. Though Lord Eddard Stark did have a bastard son, My Queen."

"Is that how lowly a person is spoken of in Westeros? That you resort to calling them bastards?"

"Forgive me, Your Grace. But an illegitimate child is known as a bastard there."

"And where is this bastard? Shouldn't he be working to claim his right to the North?"

Daenerys could see the confused expression on Jorah's face. Her sudden interest in the North was certainly going to raise some questions.

"Bastards can't claim any right, My Queen. Their blood doesn't allow it and upon this subject, I was just about to inform you. The raven from King's Landing had other news too. Lord Stark's bastard, Jon Snow, has defeated an army of wildlings at the Wall. His bravery was commendable. It's said he fought off thirty of them alone and didn't leave any alive. There were mentions of Giants which were also defeated by him. They are favouring him to be the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

"The Night's Watch? The ones who protect the Wall?"

"Yes, My Queen. Some say Jon Snow can ruin his enemies and he might have the blood of a wolf running through his veins. His deed has scared even the Queen Regent of King's Landing."

"Ha, blood of a wolf. The Queen Regent is still mourning the loss of her son. There is no use fearing a boy."

"Ser Jorah, sometimes dynasties are made or broken on the destiny of a mere boy. Don't underestimate a boy."

And with that Daenerys asked their leave and stood at the pinnacle of the pyramid looking down on her city as Drogon lands on the statue of the harpy adorning the pyramid.

* * *

Jon's sore body should have lulled him to sleep but sleep still remained elusive of him. He listened as the snores of his brothers echoed in the dormitory. He had fended off an attack of the wildlings and held Ygritte as she died in her arms. He burnt her remains and with that his memories of her. He had loved her, he had doted on her but this was where he belonged. He belonged with his brothers, with the Night's Watch. Ygritte will always remain as a memory of the fact that someone could love a bastard. Now he had pressing matters to think of but he knew that he could not continue on without rest.

It took Jon another hour to fall into slumber which was not a peaceful one.

_The faces of the people he killed whirled before him accompanied with the smell of blood. But then it changed. He felt the cold of the wind as he stood in front north of the Wall. When he turned his sight, he saw her. Her silver hair was splaying across her face making it hard for him to distinguish the subtle features of her face but in his heart, he knew she was the most beautiful he had ever laid his eyes on. She tamed her hair and that's when she noticed him looking at her._ _Jon walked up to her as she gave him a warm smile. He wanted to know who she was but as he got closer, he saw that her clothes were not ones he had seen in the Seven Kingdoms. They were silk and leather, thin and flowy. He noticed she shivered so he removed his cloak and draped it on her. When his skin touched hers, Jon's cold blood became warm. She was warm but pale, her eyes a shade of blue which played tricks with the light. He raised his hand to touch her but drew back. Her skin looked like milk, soft and untouched. His calloused hands would have left scars but she caught his hand in hers before he could lay it by his side and placed it on her stomach. Jon noticed a slight bulge and felt something move inside. She was with a baby and by the smile she reserved for him, Jon knew it was his. His eyes became wet with joy as he smiled back at her but her face was now covered in pain. He looked down and saw a pool of blood forming at their feet, the blood flowing from her stomach. Her stomach had been sliced open cleanly and Jon caught her as she fell. He cradled her and cried, cried for her to come back. He screamed but he didn't know her name. So he cried and screamed but the woman didn't wake. He had lost her and his baby forever._

Jon awoke with a jolt. His brow was covered in sweat and tears streaked down his eyes. Thank the Old Gods and New that his brothers were too deep in slumber to notice his state. He needed fresh air so he donned his black cloak and walked out of his dormitory. He thought of going to the top of the wall but decided against it so he took out his sword, Longclaw, and swiftly struck it through air imagining killing the man or woman who laid a hand on the woman who bore his child. Jon knew that he was behaving silly, the woman was just a figment in his dreams but somewhere his heart had been drawn to her. He wanted her to be real, he wanted to smell her silver hair and touch her smooth skin. He knew that if she was real, he would hold onto her and never let her go. He felt guilt crop out, it hadn'e even been a week since he had burned Ygritte but a part of him called out on his bluff. Ygritte was the woman who had taught him how to love but somehow, the woman in his dreams was the one he was destined to love forever.

"Practicing hard; I see."

Jon spun around and saw The Lady in Red looking at him. She walked up to him as Jon sheathed his sword.

"Let me have a look at your sword."

Jon obliged. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as Lady Melisandre approached him. She took the sword from its sheath and ran her hand down its length.

"Valyrian steel. It's rare, very rare. And to find such treasures in the hands of someone like you, that's rarer. What's its name?"

"Longclaw."

"A befitting name for the man in whose veins the wolf blood runs. Do you know what they call you nowadays, Jon Snow?"

Jon gave a slight shake of his head as Lady Melisandre approached him and whispered in his ear while sheathing his sword.

"They call you the Saviour, Jon Snow. The one who saved all those high Lords from getting beheaded and their Ladies from getting raped. They whisper about you even though they say Stannis' name. Secretly, they all want you to lead them. That's the hold you have, Jon Snow."

Jon swallowed as his throat went dry. The Lady in Red was not one to be trifled with, he had heard. Now, as she pressed herself against him, all Jon could feel was the presence of smoke which clouded his thoughts. So he moved away from her hold.

"I am no such things. I upheld my honour as a brother in the Night's Watch."

"You will be surprised what you can be, Jon Snow. The blood of kings can never be easily diluted."

And with that Lady Melisandre left Jon reeling in his thoughts.

* * *

This is my first Game of Thrones FanFiction and I hope I have done justice. Interesting things are going to come ahead. Please review because without that I won't know what is good or what is to be improved. After reading, leave a small comment. Because it takes a lot of time to write such stories so a review would be appreciative.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Ramsay Bolton enjoyed his delicious meal, in the form of two young maidens when he was interrupted by Reek. The young man shook in fear as Ramsay approached him. Ramsay enjoyed tormenting Reek, he was his favourite toy.

"Reek; do you know who I am?"

"Lord Ramsay Bolton, My Lord."

Ramsay took Reek's face in his hands and dug his fingers deep into his jaws. The man winced in pain but didn't make a sound.

"I am your Lord. So you will eat when I tell you to eat, shit when I tell you to shit and enter my room when I tell you to enter, do you understand?"

Ramsay's hold on his jaw didn't allow Reek to answer so he shook his head in a vigorous nod for Ramsay to see.

"Good, now what was so important that you had to barge in here?"

"My Lord, it's a letter. I was told to give it you right away."

Ramsay recognized the seal instantly on the letter. It was from King's Landing. He burst into a malicious laugh after reading its contents.

"Reek, entertain these lovely women while I am gone. Oh wait; you really can't entertain them, can you? Maybe you can take your breeches off and show them what it feels like to not be a man. That will be a tale to tell."

Ramsay left with the letter in hand while Reek looked on at the letter in his hand with a hint of recognition in his eyes.

* * *

Jon could feel the whispers among his brothers and their eyes on him as he made his way to Stannis' chambers. Jon knew that the One True King was restless due to Jon's brave act and impending popularity but what Jon was afraid of came in the form of the Lady in Red. Jon had burned the bodies of his brothers and when the flames had engulfed them complete, Lady Melisandre stood opposite him and the flames had then danced in his eyes. They showed him the screams of the people which emanated as they were burned alive, their flesh melting in the fire. The flames and their dance had consumed Jon, like a force which would not let him move. The visit of Lady Melisandre yesterday had left Jon even more shaken up. His thoughts weren't clear as his ears rang with her words. 'The blood of Kings can never be easily diluted.' He wasn't a King; he was just a mere bastard.

Jon entered Stannis' cabin and gave a curt bow to Lord Stannis and Ser Davos while Lady Melisandre looked on.

"This is your true king, boy. You should kneel before him."

"Ser Davos, let the boy be. He is blessed by many and he might be more important to us than you think."

"As you say, Lady."

"Jon Snow, you know who I am. You said your father died for me, he gave his blood for me. So I ask this of you, will you give me your blood? Will you fight for me? You are skilled as most of us have witnessed already. Help me be the rightful king."

"I am sorry, My Lord but I cannot accept this offer. I am a sworn bother of the Night's Watch and I know that this might sound offensive, but I don't care about the Lords and their fight for the Throne. I lost my family over this Throne. I lost my Lord Father, Lady Mother, brothers and sisters. So I can't give my sword to a cause that I will never believe in."

"You behave as a fool and not a wise one at that. I saved your Castle. If it was not for me, you all would have been in the wildling's dinner by now."

"We appreciate what you have done for us but I cannot abandon the brothers I fought saving. This is my home now and I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't abandon it like I did with Winterfell."

"Do you know what they did to your brother, Robb Stark? They stitched his direwolf's head on his body and paraded that around. Don't you want to take revenge for such heinous acts? Or are you too pleased that Robb is dead?"

Jon dug his nails into his palm and his knuckles turned white. He kept his composure though his voice became an octave lower.

"I loved my brother more than anything else in this world. There is not a day which passes by where I wish that his death had never passed. I am a bastard but my brothers and sisters never treated me like one. I will avenge the death of my family, I have sworn it on my honour but I am needed here first. So here I will stay."

Jon didn't wait for a reply and after a curt nod of his head; he left an angry Stannis in his cabin but his path was blocked by Lady Melisandre, a mischievous grin spread on her face.

"You are going to leave the Night's Watch for her. I have seen it; her pull on you is too great. But choose wisely, Jon Snow. She is fire and blood herself but death by fire is the purest way to die."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Look to the free cities, Jon Snow. Look for the Mother of Dragons, you won't miss her. And know this, her blood is noble and if you look close enough, so is yours. Ice can fight the fiercest fires but daggers are in your way. Kill the boy in you and when you are ready, call my name. The Lord of the Light will show you the way. "

* * *

Tyrion Lannister's stomach churned as the waves crashed against the ship. His life was summed up by the fact that he was now confined in a crate and his own father wanted him dead. Tyrion had killed Shae and lodged two arrows in his father but he knew that was not enough to kill the great Twyin Lannister. The bells had sounded in the citadel but that wasn't enough to convince Tyrion. He knew it deep down that he never killed his father. As he settled himself to sleep, the ship docked and Lord Varys came to the lower decks and spoke to him.

"We have reached the City of Braavos. And there is something you need to see."

Tyrion climbed out of his cage of three weeks and staggered to his feet. As he got on deck, he heard the murmurs of the crew, huddled together and looking scared. He followed Varys down to the docks and what he saw next was beyond belief.

Before him stood a dragon, black, regal and bigger than any creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Next to him, stood a beautiful maiden with silver hair; petting the dragon like a mother. Everyone in the docks looked scared and backed away from her. Tyrion was shell shocked as the woman approached him and spoke to Varys in High Valyrian, a tongue not so familiar to him. She then turned to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Tyrion Lannister, please overlook the circumstances in which we had to meet. My name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of My Name, Queen of the First Men and the Andals, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains. There are many things that I need to discuss with you and they should be in haste."

Tyrion couldn't find his voice for another minute and when he spoke; his voice was raspy and high pitched.

"Of course; My Queen. Though you will have to forgive the stench, I didn't have a pleasant journey."

"Come, walk with me."

Tyrion fell in step with Daenerys wondering at her beauty. They stopped at the end of the wooden pier overlooking the starry seas.

"I have heard about your predicament, Lord Tyrion. But forgive me because I can't offer you condolences. The Lannisters are not the ones I trust but I am in need of your eye for adventures hence I called upon Lord Varys. So I will arrive at the point. You have been to the Wall, am I correct?"

"Yes, Your Grace. It is not a place for the faint hearted. There are things beyond our imagination lurking there."

"And do not believe me to be faint hearted, Lord Lannister."

"Tyrion, Your Grace. You can call me Tyrion, I am not a Lord anymore. I know not of you to be otherwise but the Wall can turn even the fiercest heat to ice. It runs in the veins of the Brothers of the Night Watch. But I must ask you, Your Grace, your interest in the North surprises me. The Iron Throne lies to the South."

"Let my interests be mine, Tyrion. And as for the Iron Throne, it will be mine. But, I have a feeling the path to the throne lies through the North. And Tryion, I am Daenerys Targaryen. Question my motives one more time and you will know what fire feels like upon your skin."

"Forgive me, Your Grace. A fortnight on the sea in a crammed crate can dull anyone's manners. You are the Dragon but the North is for the direwolves. Lord Eddark's children were direwolves to their bones though his bastard, Jon Snow, is more a Stark than he would like to believe. I travelled with him to the wall, a good lad he is. I always thought he was meant for something bigger but I am straying from the point. The Wall is crumbling, My Queen. There are wildings and some say that the Brothers of the Night's watch have laid their eyes upon the Others. Only a miracle can save them now. My sister is so busy in keeping the Throne that she forgets about the only ones who protect us from what lays beyond. If the Wall falls, the Seven Kingdoms falls too."

"I heard the wildings were defeated so what can ail the Wall?"

"Ah, you are well informed, My Queen. My family never believed that the Others could exist but once you see beyond the wall, you start believing in things unseen. And the wildlings are just scattered with the wind and Night's Watch dwindles in its numbers. Even scattered winds can be strong enough to sway a man. They need fire, your fire, if you ever wish to melt the Snow. This is about him, isn't it?"

"I can't divulge in your fantasies, Tyrion."

"Pardon me, My Queen. In my travels, I once met a Maester. I forget his name, but he had claimed himself to see the future. Being the curious man I am, I divulged this old drunk. But his song about Ice and Fire still rings well in my ears:

"When Ice runs in the veins,

Then the world of men will be maimed,

Fire will engulf everything insane,

And together Ice and Fire will reign."

I always assumed this to be hypothetical but now things seem clearer."

Tyrion considered himself to be sharp in his words and when his gaze landed on Daenerys, he knew that her Fire needed the cold. Daenerys fixed her gaze on the horizon and Tyrion followed her gaze. After minutes, Tyrion felt her shift as she started walking back to the piers with her dragon's screeches ripping the sky above.

"Follow me, kinslayer. You will come with me. I do not trust you but you are clever and I need such men. I have a land to conquer so you will bow before me. But if you try to cross me, I will not spare your life."

"Yes, My Queen."

And with that Tyrion followed Daenerys with a slight smile on his face. So there is a Queen fit to rule the realms and soon she should have her King.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Arya had known Braavos for two days but she yearned for home. She had made it through the rough journey to Braavos but standing at the pier looking out towards Titan's Daughter, Arya couldn't fathom living in Braavos. She had roamed the city in guise as a boy but Winterfell was where she belonged. She missed every part of the cold in the heat of Braavos. So she remained at the docks making them her favourite place in the city.

Arya had decided to send another night aboard Titan's Daughter when she heard the screams. At first, she had dismissed the faint screams as her imagination but as she looked towards the far end of the pier, she let out a small scream of her own. On the wooden piers sat the biggest flying creature she had ever seen, with dark scales and red eyes. When it screeched, a scorching flame with golden edges was emitted from it.

Arya had heard the tales of dragons but none of those tales had done justice to the majestic creature. She slowly approached the crowd forming around the creature and noticed that the Dragon had a rider. She watched the Silver Haired female approach an Imp who looked familiar. Arya would have recognized him anywhere so she hid in the crowd before he could catch her line of sight.

That night, Arya Stark dreamt of her direwolf, Nymeria. She felt the wind ruffling her hair as she ran beside her. But slowly the wolf turned into a dragon soaring above her and Arya felt caged again. She wandered the streets of Braavos with her thought running back to the Silver Haired woman she saw on the piers. Arya wanted to be like her, fearless and feared at the same time. Arya was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the quiet footsteps of the hooded figure falling in step behind her.

* * *

Daenerys knew that she could not trust a Lannister, much less a kinslayer but she needed Tyrion. As she descended on the parapets on the back of Drogon along with Tyrion, she had convinced herself of a very idiotic decision. Drogon went to join his brothers as Daenerys and Tyrion were joined by Ser Barristan and Jorah in her chambers.

Daenerys walked up to Jorah, shackled and led by GreyWorm.

"Ser Jorah Mormont, you are pardoned of your crimes. Your shifty activities helped me to secure a contact with Lord Varys for which I am thankful. But beyond that, I have no further use of you. You are to leave this city and never return; do you understand? If we cross paths again, I would not be merciful."

Daenerys had felt pain when she lost her beloved husband and son, she had been broken down when she heard that she couldn't bear a child and even though she had believed that she wouldn't grieve any more, sending Jorah away had her reeling in pain. But she didn't betray her emotions. She turned away from the face of the man she had trusted and cared for as he was led away from her chambers leaving her with a confession of his love for her.

"Ser Barristan, this is Tyrion Lannister. He is to be appointed as my advisor from today onwards. Lord Varys has decided to stay in Braavos though I am not quite sure of his motives. It's better if a watch is kept on him. That will be all for today."

Daenerys turned around and saw the seeds of doubts regarding Tyrion in Ser Barristan's face but he didn't outright question her judgement. After Daenerys gave him a slight nod assuring him of her trust in Tyrion, the knight took his leave.

"Missandei, show Lord Tyrion to his chambers. Make sure he is well cared for. And Tyrion, we have a lot to discuss."

"I think that you have already made a decision, My Queen. Anything I say otherwise is not going to convince you to forfeit. The North is where you wish to go and I shall go with you and guide your every step."

"You just escaped the clutches of the Seven Kingdoms by killing your own Father and you are enthusiastic to go back, Tyrion? You really are a strange man."

"The bells of the citadel might have sounded in King's Landing but I know my father, My Queen. He is not one to die by a wound of a mere two arrows on the privy. I am no kinslayer and you might not know this, My Queen, but I am a married man. My wife is of the North and even though she escaped the clutches of power, she is still missing. I am in need to make sure that she has survived well, at the very least."

Daenerys was taken aback by the emotions in Tyrion's voice.

"Do you love her?"

Daenerys heard the scoff which escaped his mouth as she asked him this question.

"I don't even know what love is anymore, My Queen. Sansa is someone I had always looked from afar and felt her pain because she suffered at the hands of my mad nephew. That's pity in my dictionary. But I owe my beautiful wife a release from what she didn't desire so yes, I will go back. If that will be all, My Queen, I shall take my leave."

"Daenerys, you can call me Daenerys."

"Daenerys."

Tyrion gave a slight bow and left Daenerys in her chambers. Daenerys had been wrong about him; Tyrion Lannister was more than what he let people to believe. It was then she was interrupted by Ser Barristan.

"What is it that it could not wait?"

"My Queen, it's about your dragons."

"What about my children?"

"You should see this, My Queen."

* * *

Jon Snow now stood in front of his brothers as the 998th Commander of the Night's Watch with Samwell Tarly by his side. As Jon looked over his brothers, few in number with dwindling hope, all he thought of was the words spoken by Ygritte. '_You know nothing, Jon Snow_.' He did know nothing as he bellowed words of encouragement to his brothers in arms. He was lost in every way and the words of the Lady in Red haunted his thoughts.

There was a part of Jon which doubted his actions and a part which begged him to go back to Winterfell, but he was needed at the Wall. He needed to complete his duties and then afford any other thoughts. Jon's first action would be to send Sam away to become a Maester. He knew his friend would do it justice. Jon wrapped up the speech and started the walk to his quarters with Sam following closely behind.

"Lord Commander Snow, it has a nice ring to it."

"Sam, to you and to everyone else I will be Jon Snow; nothing more."

"You are not a bastard anymore. You are a Lord and if you would have let Lord Stannis legitimize you, you would have been a Stark. Why didn't you?"

Jon stopped in his tracks abruptly with Sam bumping into him as Jon whirled around to face Sam.

"My entire childhood I was called a bastard. But Robb never cared, neither did Bran, Arya or Rickon. Sansa might have avoided me as she grew up but she was only learning what she was taught. Winterfell has been my home and its walls contain the memories I always want to remember. If I could have gone back and changed their deaths, I would have; anyday but I can't but the least I can do is take revenge for the atrocities done on them after I complete my duty and withhold the honour of Night's Watch but being Lord of Winterfell, I will be dragged into this barbaric war in which I lost everyone I ever loved. Do you want me to leave, Sam? Is that what you want?"

"I don't want you to leave, Jon. I would never but I want you to see that you are not a mere bastard anymore. You never were. Look around you, Jon. You will see you are meant for something bigger, just remember that."

Jon could see Sam's determination to present him a challenge but Jon was too tired to delve on his words so he took his leave and reached his quarters in which he found Lady Melisandre.

"Lord Commander Snow, I have been waiting for you."

"My Lady, does Lord Stannis require my services?"

"No, Jon. Lord Stannis is too busy sulking over your new title. Tell me, Jon; do you really intent to stay at this wretched place when the one you seek lies beyond the seas?"

"The woman in my dreams is my imagination taking its flight; nothing more."

"If you believe her to be, I won't convince you to be otherwise. But know this, there is a battle headed your way. I saw it in the flames; you need fire to survive, Jon. You will liberate all of us but only when Fire melts the Ice. Their union will weave a beautiful song. So when she finally comes at your aid, follow your heart. Don't choose to follow your duty because it will shed your blood."

Jon watched as Lady Melisandre gave a curt nod and prepared to leave but Jon's answer stopped her.

"Lady Melisandre, my Lord Father taught me about honour. He said it runs in my blood. I know why you stay. You stay to make us believe in what you think is the truth though secretly; you thirst for the blood of kings because they feed your magic. You burn men alive and destroy the Old Woods in the name of your God. Yet a woman of such power entertains me in every turn. This part is not one I can understand."

"That is because you shine in the fires, Jon Snow. You are meant to be a saviour and if I were to believe what I saw, a worthy King in all your right. There is deep magic abound in your blood, one even I can't understand. When the dead walks, Jon; the world of men will crumble and no one can escape it, including me. But there is still hope for us and I am looking at it."

"I am no more than a bastard, My Lady. You believe in Stannis to be the One True King but here you stand telling me words he should hear."

"There will come a day, Jon Snow, when a bastard like you will change the course of history and even Stannis can do nothing of it."

Before Jon could ask what she meant, Lady Melisandre left his chambers. Jon removed his belt holding Longclaw and his cloak and slid under the furs. It had been a long day and all he needed was sleep but when he closed his eyes, all he saw was a field of snow and a dead rabbit being devoured by him. In times like these, he was happy to know that his direwolf was satisfied with his meal.

* * *

"My Queen, you should reconsider this. They are dragons; for them flying is their need. We can find out some other way. Don't do this."

Daenerys would have done anything to find another way but right then, she couldn't think of any. Her dragons had burned a child alive and she will be damned if they burn another so she locked up Viserion and Rhaegal with Drogon still on the loose. She did not need anyone to tell her to change her decision, not even Ser Barristan. Her heart had already been scarred when she locked up her children.

"They are my children, Ser Barristan. And when children get unruly, mothers need to discipline them. I would like to be alone now. Allow no one into my chambers."

Daenerys walked into her chambers and curled up in her bed. She had not shed any tears but now they were flowing freely. Putting on those chains on her children had left her exhausted and all she needed now was comfort. But in truth, she did not have anyone she could lay her shoulder on and cry. If only, the elusive Jon Snow was here. Somehow, Daenerys felt she would be safe with his arms wrapped around her. She dried her tears and tried to lull herself to sleep when she was interrupted by Tyrion.

"Lord Lannister, I have no wish to speak to anyone right now."

Daenerys made it clear but was surprised to see Tyrion walk to the far end of her chambers and poured two glasses of wine followed by seating himself beside her and offering her the drink.

"Drink, Daenerys. It is needed. Ser Barristan told me what happened. Release your dragons, let them fly."

"Did you not hear what they have done? I will do no such thing. They need to learn and this way they shall."

"There are other ways to teach them, Daenerys. But for that you need to learn first."

"Tyrion, I am two minutes away from losing my temper. It's best that you leave."

"I will after you have heard what I need to say. You are a Queen because it's in your blood to rule but good rulers are not made from their blood, they are made from their ability to rule. You need to know how to rule, Daenerys. You might have liberated the slaves and made an example of the masters but you forget that not everyone is what their status perceives them to be. There is good and evil everywhere, from the slaves to the masters. You need to see what they see and make show them what you believe in."

"This doesn't help my dragons. I am the Breaker of Chains. I have liberated them from a life no one deserves."

"You might have liberated them but you also slaughtered the ones who didn't deserve it. Your city retaliates against you because good people might have died to be the mile markers. Slaves might be free but some would have led a life of prosperity at the hands of their masters. To rule is to sleep on a bed of nails, suffering is your redemption."

"And do not even think that I have not suffered enough. I am not a girl who was married to a Khal anymore; I am what I am because I have seen pain."

"Exactly, so see their pain. See what it is that they desire and then show them a better world. It's the same with your dragons, Daenerys. You are their mother; they share a bond with you which no one can revoke. See their world and then show them the world you have created for them, make them believe in it. Go into the streets, look around and show the people down there that the world you want to create for them is one they can live in together."

That's why Daenerys found herself on the streets of Meereen, clocked and hooded with Tyrion by her side. She was surprised by whatever she laid her eyes on. There were slaves who still followed their masters and played with their children even when their collars had been removed. There were masters who treated their slaves as equals and there were some slaves who bound their masters.

"You see, Daenerys, they have created their own world with no rules. You might have freed them but now they don't know what their freedom means. They don't have a purpose but if you give them a purpose, they will see clearly. You bond with your dragons needs to become stronger like the bond with these people. Call upon your dragons, see what they desire and then make them see what you think is correct. Be strong, Dragon Lady."

Daenerys had her reservations about Tyrion Lannister but she smiled knowing that she had made the right decision by keeping him by her side. As she was led by him towards the city square, a meekly woman dressed in rags approached her.

"You are the Mother of Dragons, aren't you?"

"You speak the common tongue well. I am Daenerys Stomborn of House Targareyn."

The woman gave a slight bow and addressed Daenerys as Her Grace.

"There is no need for a bow. Please, call me Daenerys. You are older than I am by many ages."

"Daenerys, your destiny does not lie here; your Fire needs it's Ice. But you must hurry; the flame of his life gets dimmer every day. Save him and make him yours as the Fate of the Kingdoms depends on it. The three headed Dragon will roar so will your heart for him. His blood is magic which you can carry."

"Who are you? What is the meaning of all of this?"

Daenerys watched as the woman walked past her and continued walking. A few feet away, she turned her head and gave Daenerys a warm smile.

"I am no one of importance, Daenerys. It's true that you have three mounts but only one of them is for love. Catch him before it's too late."

Deanerys wanted to follow her but her legs felt like lead. She could not move an inch until Tryion shook her arms.

"Deanerys, are you okay?"

"Tyrion, did you listen to what she said? He is in danger."

"Daenerys, what are you talking of? It's only been you and me, there is no her. You closed your eyes for a minute to savour the sun. There is no one here."

"Tyrion, I need to get to Drogon."

"Are you ready to show them your world?"

"I am. If Drogon can see, Rhaegal and Viserion will follow. Lord Lannister, we leave for the North. In two days time."

* * *

I personally love the conversations between Tyrion and Daenerys especially the way he explained to her the art of manipulation. People who are dying for Jon and Dany to meet, hold your horses. It's coming and it will be explosive. Arya is here and Sansa will be in the next chapter along with Jamie. I would appreciate a few more reviews on the story because I need to know what everyone feels. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Jon, you should see this."

"What is it, Sam? Did you free our wildling prisoners and assign them work? And did you pack? You leave for King's Landing in a day."

"Jon, this is way more important. A rider came."

"A rider? From where? The South? Is the Queen Regent finally sending us more men?"

"Jon, this one is a girl. She wears a hood and she won't show us her face until she meets you."

"A girl? From the South? Sansa, it might be Sansa. Where is she? Does Lord Stannis know about this?"

"No, he is at atop the Wall with the Lady in Red and Ser Davos."

Jon didn't listen beyond that. He picked up Longclaw and started taking the biggest strides towards the courtyard of the castle. It had to be Sansa, it had to be his sister. There was no doubting it. Sam tried to keep up with him but was slowly out of breath.

"Jon, I want you to know that if it's Sansa, we will protect her. I promise."

Jon stopped and gave his friend a reassuring smile before launching himself into a run on the slippery ice. He could see her now, astride on the horse with her face hooded in a warm cloak. But as Jon approached her on steady steps; his hopes deflated. Neither the height of the woman nor her dress indicated anything relatable to Sansa. Jon stood in front of her stead and looked up at her. He could see his brothers gathering around her with hesitant steps.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself."

Jon felt a tug of familiarity as she dismounted her horse and walked up to him, her dress ruffling the snow as she slowly approached him. Jon noticed that she stood a foot shorter than him but was left speechless when this mysterious woman kneeled in front of him.

"My Lady, whoever you are, I beg of you to not kneel in front of me. Please rise and reveal yourself."

And she did. As she rose, she removed her hood. If Jon forgot to breathe, it must have been because of his rapid heartbeat. He stumbled behind as he took in the woman in front of him. She had silver hair and eyes which were violet when looked close enough. Her eyes played tricks on him, the way they had done in his dreams. When Jon registered that his companions were watching, did he finally take a breath and speak to her, a wide smile playing on her lips.

"You can't be real. This is a dream, I am dreaming again. This is trickery."

"It's real, Lord Commandeer Snow."

Jon forgot to take a breath again. Her voice chimed like bells, similar to the ones adorning her hair.

"Who are you?"

At this, she turned to face the expanding crowd of wildlings and men in black alike.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targareyen. Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Mother of Dragons; Your rightful Queen."

Jon wasn't surprised when the people surrounding them burst into a fit of laughter. So her name was Daenerys; the rightful heir to the throne. As Jon looked at her form, he noticed that his dreams had not done her beauty any justice. She was beautiful and fierce but he knew that she could also be gentle and loving. The laughter from the crowd raised an octave higher but Daenerys didn't flinch. She stood her ground and Jon could see the tension building up in her muscles. Daenerys had her back to him, facing the crowd so Jon approached her cautiously and placed his hand on hers. The laughter dies down as Jon kneeled in front of Daenerys, her hand in his. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, the effect of his touch on her not unnoticed by him.

"My Queen, welcome to the wall. I am Jon Snow, Commander of the Night's Watch."

* * *

Daenerys could feel her anger dissipate as Jon kneeled in front of her. Jon's men followed his actions and were on their knees but Daenerys didn't take her eyes off Jon. Her dreams could never compare to the man kneeling in front of her. Jon had beautiful grey eyes, a dark mass of hair and a muscular stature. But it was his touch which made her feel disoriented. His touch was cold on her skin but electricity coursed through her as he held on with his gloved hand. He rose after a minute and let go but did not leave her side.

"I ask forgiveness for the insolent actions of my men, Your Grace. They have seen too many Kings in the past few years hence they doubt your claim."

"You should not have kneeled, Lord Commander Snow. If I wanted you to kneel in front of me, I would not have done what I did."

"Jon; Your Grace; my name is Jon. And you shouldn't kneel so easily, My Queen. Your actions are the reason my men doubted your claim."

"And my name is Daenerys, not Your Grace. I will kneel in front of no one but you. We have much to discuss and you have much to know, is there somewhere more private?"

Danereys could see the effect of her words on Jon. He stiffened and his jaw clenched making him look feral. But he only nodded consent and started leading her away from the courtyard. Daenerys followed him with a slight smirk on her face but was stopped in her tracks by Jon. Jon backed up a few steps and stood in front of her as a slightly aging man with a bulky sword approached them. He unsheathed his sword as he spoke.

"Get out of the way, boy. She is a Targeryen, the blood of the Mad King."

"I can't allow murder to happen under my watch and I am no boy, Ser Davos. Is this how your King deals with innocent girls?"

The anger Daenerys had tried so hard to contain now exploded within her but before she could put an end to all of it, Jon unsheathed his sword and stood squarely between her and her attacker.

"Do not test my patience, Ser Davos. Tell Lord Stannis that he will find us in my chambers if he wants to talk."

Jon pounding heart raced quicker as he took Daenerys' hand in his and led her away from the crowd towards his chambers. He could see Sam's questioning glance on his actions but Jon simply gave him a quick nod before continuing on. Jon thoughts were muddled as he walked to his chambers, Daenerys' hand still in his. The woman from his dreams was no more his imagination but a beautiful form of blood and bones walking beside him. If his dreams had meaning, then she would bear his child someday. She would be his wife, a bastard's love. And that's when Jon was brought back to the real world. He was a bastard and she was of noble blood, a future queen. He was a sworn Brother of the Night's Watch, he belonged to the Wall. Jon let go of Daenerys hand and walked ahead and entered his chambers with Daenerys following behind.

"You Grace, I will arrange for your stay at Castle Black for as long as you wish. I assume you wish to march upon King's Landing but if you have come to seek my men, I am afraid I will have to decline."

Jon had not looked at her since she entered his chambers. He busied himself with adding firewood to the burning hearth but was stopped in his tracks by Daenerys. She stood before him, her cloak not thick enough to protect her from the increasing cold.

"My Queen, the temperature will drop further. Please step aside."

"Jon, do you really not know who I am?"

Jon diverted his gaze from her line of sight but Daenerys placed her warm hand on his face and forced him to look at her. She stepped closer to him, her face a few inches away from his.

"Do not lie to me. The Fates have brought us together for a reason; don't deny its existence."

"I can't say your name even though my hearts beats every time I hear it. I am a lowly bastard, Your Grace. Don't look to me because I can never hold your hand."

* * *

Jon looked into Daenery's eyes and he could see that they were a shade of violet with subtle hints of blue. His words brought a smile to her face much to Jon's surprise. She let go of her hold on him and moved away emitting a slight laugh.

"You can't run from the Fates, Jon. They will make you run in circles until you carve the path they choose for you. I will wait till you take my outstretched hands and see that the blood of bastards can change the history of Men. Till then, I will stay here. My army will arrive in two weeks' time; a 100,000 men. You can command them as you wish for protection of the Wall. My advisors will arrive shortly so I hope they will be well taken care of. My dragons require the warmth, but they don't stay away from me long. I presume none of your men will be stupid enough to trifle with them. "

Jon saw Daenerys straighten her back as she turned to him, the warm smile replaced by the authority of a Queen.

"Jon, your men fight a battle against the dead. I will join your fight but I do have a few conditions. Do you accept?"

"Depends on what the conditions are; My Queen."

"First, you shall never swear fealty to me even if everyone asks that of you. I need you to join me of your own accord. Second, you shall never kneel and third, you shall never refute my words. Do you promise?"

"I promise, Daenerys."

Jon caught her off-guard, of that he was sure. But he could not help but smile as Daenerys beamed with flushed cheeks.

"Dropping the formalities, are we Jon?"

"That was your first command of me, wasn't it, Daenerys?"

"Think of it as a request."

Before Jon could reply, they were disturbed by a sharp rap on the door. He opened it to reveal Stannis and Melisandre at the threshold.

"You are not needed here, Lord Commander Snow. You may take your leave."

"Lord Stannis, I mean to stay. You can speak freely."

"I heard you kneeled in front of her, the same man who had refused to do so in my presence. Is it because she is a Targeryen or a whore you want to bed?"

Jon's hands curled into a fist as he ground his teeth but before he could react, Daenerys had given her retort.

"Are you afraid of a whore, Lord Stannis? Or are you afraid that her name is Targeryen. Either way, you fear a woman. During my journey to the Wall, I heard about your naïve skirmish in Black Water Bay. Bless your Gods that the woman you had the audacity to call a whore has not fed you to her dragons yet. I neither possess the energy nor time to squabble with you, so I will come to the point. Help me win the Throne and you shall live as the Lord of Storm's End. Decline and you shall not your future days."

"You insolent girl! I am the One True King, the Warrior of Light. Without me fighting the dead, you will never live to see another day. It is you who should kneel to me. You should have let Ser Davos cut her throat, Lord Commander Snow."

"Unlike you, Lord Stannis, Lord Commander Snow doesn't murder innocents for power. Or burn them like timber. I will give you a day to accept what I offer."

"Danereys Tarageryen, I am Lady Melisandre; priestess of the Lord of the Light."

"I know who you are. I have seen many of your kind in the Free Cities. If you want to instil in me the fear of your God, then you are wasting your breath."

"Lord Stannis shall join you, My Queen. Your claim to the Throne is true hence we shall follow you."

Jon could see the flares of anger dancing in Stannis' eyes. So Jon inched closer to Danereys and placed his hand on Longclaw. Instead Stannis turned and walked out through the doors.

"He will swear fealty to you tomorrow, My Queen. However, I do have one request."

"Name it."

"I require a private counsel of you, My Queen. I shall make a visit to your chambers tonight; I hope none of your companions will interrupt."

"They shall not."

"But, Daenerys, she can't be trusted."

"Jon, then trust me."

Jon looked at the petite woman in front of him and he knew, right then and there, he had found his path, the one on which she stood. The Lady in Red had been correct; Jon would end up breaking his vows for her because his beating heart never stopped racing since the hour he met her.

"Lady Melisandre, you touch a hair on her head and I shall cut yours."

"Don't take me for a fool, Jon Snow. Her Fire will be the reason you shall live and embrace your destiny."

Jon knew better than to doubt her words but without another word, he left his chambers with Danereys following behind, his cloak wrapped around her to curb the cold.

* * *

"But Lord Lannister, I am being asked difficult questions. Your ravens to the Free Cities are drawing too many eyes."

"Don't I pay you handsomely to blind these prying eyes, cousin?"

"I am sorry, My Lord. I won't let this happen again."

Jaime Lannister picked up the letter and carefully observed the seal upon it.

"This one came from the North, My Lord; though the seal is the same."

"Leave me."

Jaime glanced through the contents of the letter with amusement splashed across his face. Ser Barristan Selmy would have his hands full if his brother has joined him. Jamie hoped that the slightly aging knight had the patience to handle his brother. Jamie burned the letter when his sister entered the solar.

"What brings you here, My Queen?"

"Any word on my treacherous brother yet?"

"No, I think that he has escaped to the Free Cities. It's best that we call off the search."

"Our father is fighting for his life because of him. My son is dead because of him and you expect me to forgive that monster?"

"Cersei, he is our brother."

"He is no brother of mine. We will continue the search but there is something else which requires your immediate attention. I received a raven from the Wall. Ned Stark's bastard is elected as Lord Commander."

"A rare feat but a feat nevertheless."

"Send in word to your men in the Night's Watch. I want his head on a spike."

"Cersei, he is just a boy. He doesn't have the men or the resources to fight against us."

"That boy is a wolf's spawn. Before he bites, we need to cut him."

Jaime looked at his sister and saw the hatred in her eyes. Cersei was at the door when he asked her what he had feared for a while.

"You will do anything to keep that damn Throne, won't you? Even kill a boy whose family has been destroyed to save ours."

"We lost our son in this fight; I won't lose another; no matter how much blood I spill."

Before Jaime could stop her, his sister left him. Jaime Lannister sent two ravens that day hoping that the blood of another innocent won't soak his golden cloak.

* * *

Sansa Stark looked at her coloured hair in the mirror. The darker shade of her hair and her attire portrayed as Alayne Stone but the colour of her eyes belonged to a Tully, resembling her Mother. Sansa felt her throat constrict as she thought of her family but she didn't let the tears mark her cheek. She was neither a puppet at the hands of Joffery nor Petyr Baelish anymore.

She would escape from the horrid Petyr Baelish and find her brother Jon. Sansa knew that her behaviour to her brother had not been acceptable but she hoped that the love her brother shared for her would not disappear. Jon was the only family she had left and he would be the one she would go back to. The thought of reuniting with Jon kept her pre-occupied and she failed to notice the entry of her Pseudo-Lord Father.

"Alayne, my beautiful daughter; there is someone I want you to meet. You can enter."

The man standing before Sansa was a handsome one. His charcoal hair, deep grey coloured eyes and fair skin tone suited him well. As the man approached her, Sansa could see that his skin was tanned and the smell of salt dominated over him speaking of a vast journey taken by him at the sea.

"My Lady, my name is Hot Pie. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Alayne; my child. Hot Pie here, is a blacksmith who arrived at the Eyrie a few days ago but has already earned himself quite a reputation. As you know, the moon door is giving us some troubles. So he will be working upon them while you supervise. I have a matter which needs my immediate attention."

"Of course, Father."

"It's settled then. My daughter will show you to the solar. I trust you shall do a fine job."

* * *

Daenerys stood at the courtyard of Castle Black and called out to her children. Drogon had wandered deeper into the North in search of food whereas Rhaegal and Viserion were beyond the Wall. Daenerys had travelled a great distance on her dragons and later continued on horseback, riding day and night, to meet the elusive character of Jon Snow. She had known that Jon would not have been charmed by her in one meet but she found it amusing to see Jon fumble in her presence. She was positive about Jon knowing her through his dreams and delighted to have proven herself wrong. Jon Snow was indeed a man worth fighting for.

"You should not stand for so long in the cold, Daenerys."

Daenerys turned around to find Jon looking at her, his thick cloak forgotten. He walked up to her, his handsome face streaked with red spots due to the cold.

"I could say the same for you, Jon Snow. You should declare yourself instead of hiding in the shadows and looking on."

Daenerys saw Jon's cheeks take on an even darker shade of red. She gave him a bright smile as he looked at her.

"Do you find the accommodations befitting your taste?"

"I have travelled far with no roof over my head. This looks like a blessing."

"You should go in, My Queen. You have had a long day and you promised a private council to the Lady in Red."

"My advisors will arrive shortly, that's why I wait. So tell me Jon Snow, are the sayings about you as true as they are portrayed to be?"

"I haven't heard of any."

"I heard some of your Brothers talk. They say you had a wildling bride, killed where we stand."

Daenerys looked ahead as she felt Jon shuffle his feet in the snow. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed until he spoke.

"Ygritte; that was her name, she was not my bride. Her hair was as red as fire and skin as fair as the snow. She was the woman I came to experience love with."

Daenerys felt a pang of jealousy but quickly curbed it aside.

"How did she die?"

"She died in my arms, impaled by an arrow. We were not meant to be, Daenerys. We fought on different sides."

"Is that why you let the wildling prisoners roam free?"

"We need men. The Queen Regent fails to grant my request. This Wall hasn't been breached in 4000 years but we face the dead now, not the living. We need them."

"I was married once. It seems like a different lifetime. I had my beloved and my unborn babe taken away from me by a woman who practiced magic. I burned her in the funeral pyre I built for my husband. That's how my Dragons were born. They hatched in that fire where I walked in."

Daenerys turned her gaze from the horizon and looked at Jon. He was observing her, his eyes boring into hers.

"After I lost my sun and moon, I felt empty. But my children were the reason I fought on."

"And now you fight for what is rightfully yours, the Iron Throne."

"I was told that I could never bear a child so I stayed in the Free Cities, ruling as its Queen. I had no intention to pursue the Iron Throne but my dreams of us compelled me to come here."

"Daenerys, it's true that I saw our future together. I felt our growing child but I can't give up my duty. I can't-"

"Jon Snow, this is a talk we can save for some other day. The gates are being opened."

And with that Daenerys stepped ahead in the snow. She smiled as she greeted Ser Barristan and Tyrion.

"Lord Commander Snow, these are my trusted advisors. Ser Barrsistan Selmy and Lord Tyrion Lannister, one you already know."

"Bastard."

"Imp."

"Come, let's move towards my chambers. It's far too cold for the living."

* * *

Jon supressed a smile as he saw Tyrion approach the wine bottle as soon as he entered Daenery's chambers. The small man poured two glasses and offered one to him.

"Drink boy. We are family now so let's make a toast to that."

Jon took the glass but did not bring it to his lips.

"A weeding in which my sister did not have a say."

"At the very least, I saved your sister from my monstrous nephew. I should hand it to you, Jon. Leaving your family behind is tough but letting them die while you roam in the cold, that's ruthless."

"Do not speak to me about my family. There isn't a day which goes by when I don't wish for them to be alive."

"Well, lucky for you and me, my wife is not dead. She is just lost."

"And here you sit drinking wine instead of searching for my sister?"

"I am known by a different name now, Jon Snow. It's Kinslayer, I should be running away from King's Landing, not towards it. But I do that because I owe your sister her freedom from the cage she has always been caught in. At least I try, what have you done?"

Jon could feel three sets of eyes on him but the only ones he cared about were Daenerys. He could feel the anger coursing through his veins but when he looked at her, he saw pain etched in them. Pain she felt for him.

"I have done nothing, I do agree. I have been out here while my family was slaughtered. My Lord Father, My Lady Mother, Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon, I have lost all of them. I have gained another family at the Wall but there isn't a day which passes by when I don't long for my family. That's why, Daenerys, I can't join you when you leave for King's Landing. I have lost too many in this war."

"So have I, Jon Snow. I lost my family to this madness. But the least you can do is avenge the death of the people you loved. The people you lost have loved you, bastard or not. The ones who hurt them need to be brought to justice."

"The man whose family destroyed mine gives me this advice?"

"Take it the way you want but know this. It's time you stop thinking of yourself as a mere bastard and be a Stark. Sansa needs you, she needs her brother."

* * *

Arya Stark slowed down her footsteps and took a sharp turn into the narrow alley ahead. She heard her stalker approach and that's when she lunged at him, her sword Needle pointed to his throat as she sat atop him straddling his waist.

"Who are you?"

The alley had no lighting in any form so Arya could not distinguish any features as she took the hood off him. This time she pressed Needle a little harder at his throat.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"Get off me, you bitch. You have the wrong person, I wasn't stalking you. I was following the man in front of you."

"I am not a girl. I have killed with this sword so I won't hesitate to kill you if you don't tell me the truth."

Arya did not have the time to talk any further as the stalker grabbed her by her legs and threw her off of him. When Arya gained balance, the tables had turned. The man had a sword pointed to her throat now with her Needle in his other hand as he guided her out of the alley. The man in front of her had a striking resemblance to the woman Arya saw in the docks. His hair was a shade of white and silver and his eyes a shade she could not comprehend.

"Get down on your knees, girl. You just ruined the whole thing."

"I am not a girl."

"Oh please, tell that to someone who would believe you. You are a grown girl. Who are you?"

Arya did not open her mouth and she could see her attacker grow restless.

"Your name, girl. Don't test my patience."

"Arry, my name is Arry."

Arya said it with such conviction that the man in front of her didn't doubt her words for a second.

"Well then, Arry. You are coming with me."

"I am doing no such thing."

"Walk in front of me, you insolent prude. Try anything and I will cut you right here."

"I am not moving."

Arya tried to bite him as he tied her hands and feet but it was a worthless effort. The man knew his way around girls who were dressed as boys who were hell bent on biting him. She felt her world turn upside down as he placed her on his shoulders.

"Aegon Targeryen, remember this name, Arry."

The name rang a bell for Arya and so she racked a brain as Aegon carried her further into Bravos.

* * *

I am sorry for the delay but I this chapter was troubling me. Many people have asked me many questions and some of them have answers in this chapter. Other answers will be there in the upcoming chapters. There is one thing I will stick by in this story and that's my focus on Jon and molding him into the King he is meant to be. I personally believe that change should be a combined effort of Dany and the love he has for his family. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope I get more insights into this because, boy, this is getting interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**:

Daenerys welcomed the warmth of steaming water as she sank herself further into the bath. Her journey to Castle Black had been arduous and she breathed in the sweet fragrance being emitted by the burning candles and the oil she applied. Her haste to reach Castle Black had served her well and even though a mere day had passed since she laid her eyes on Jon Snow, Daenerys felt blissful in his presence.

She finished her awaited bath and wrapped herself in her cloak as Lady Melisandre made her presence known.

"Lady Melisandre, you make no noise to get yourself noticed. It can give a fright to the weak-hearted."

"Making it one of my many flaws; My Queen."

"We should discuss what is needed and be on our way. I am in need of rest."

Daenerys settled herself on a chair adjacent to the hearth with Lady Melisandre occupying the one opposite her.

"You can begin. I hope that my time will not be trifled with."

"Are we alone with no prying eyes?"

"I gave you my word, Priestess. Don't think on it weakly."

"Of course, My Queen. But before I begin, there is a story you need to hear."

Daenerys gave a slight nod as the woman opposite her began her narration.

"_A long time ago, there lived a girl whose beauty was blinding causing men from lands beyond to seek her hand in marriage. Her innocence and purity was a trophy to be claimed. But she hid love for a mere stable boy in her heart. Her Lord Father promised her hand in marriage to the King but the girl's heart belonged to another. _

_She decided to elope with the one she loved but he broke her heart. He was nowhere to be found so her purity was touched by the Prince. But the love in her heart remained and as time elapsed, it turned into hatred. Sadness and melancholy poisoned the blood in her veins hence she breathed her last during childbirth. A lovely Prince was born but as time passed; the darkness within the Prince manifested in his mother reared its ugly face. The Prince was hated by all which drove him mad._

_As the Prince suffered from his demons, another won his subject's heart. This boy was the son of a mere stable man without the presence of noble blood. But he won the heart of many and wrote his destiny as a Prince whose brightness led his people to redemption."_

"Do you know what meaning this story holds, My Queen?"

"I am afraid not."

"There are always two sides of the same coin, Daenerys. Kings can either be borne by birth or by their actions. Magic can be either shrouded by darkness or illuminated by Light. In this story, one man chose to walk into darkness and the other in light. One is King by birth and the other by his actions. But both were touched by magic, the blood of both could invoke the bad and the good."

"Lady Melisandre, I am in no mood for riddles."

"And I am not presenting you one, Daenerys. I am showing you that the ones who wield Magic can be a dangerous opponent or a powerful ally. The ones whose magic is shrouded in Light are rare and one who is King by blood and right is rarer. Its men like these who write History. You know of such a man, Daenerys. He will protect you till his last breath, but there will come a time when you will be required to stand beside him. Don't falter when the time comes."

"Are you talking of Jon?"

"Remember, My Queen. His love for you will protect your innocence but it's your love to him which will be responsible for bringing to Westeros a King by blood and bond."

Daenerys reeling mind could not register the absence of Lady Melisandre. As she settled herself within the furs for a well-deserved sleep, her thoughts gave shapes to darkness which engulfed Jon as she looked on with a pained expression.

* * *

"I will not bend my knees in front of a mere girl! You showed me the path to the Throne and now you tell me to serve that Targeryen wench. Tell me one reason to not drive my sword through your gut."

"I have always believed in you, My Lord. You are a true King but your men will falter at the strength of hers. Caution is required when dealing with a Dragon."

"What game are you playing, Melisandre?"

"I am showing you a way to the Iron Throne, My King. It starts by bowing in her presence. I need you to be patient."

"I am done being patient. You said that the North was where I start my journey but Jon holds greater command. I will not have another refute my claim."

A knock disturbed their talk as Ser Davos entered with a letter clutched in his hand.

"What is it?"

"My King, this letter was sent by Queen Regent herself. I caught it at the hand of a Brother in the Night's Watch."

"I suggest there is information underneath your ramblings?"

"Forgive me, M'Lord. The letter writes about assassination of Lord Commader Snow. The Queen Regent has promised a surplus amount of wealth to the one who kills Jon Snow. His men plan to betray him."

Stannis Baratheon gave allowed a smile to play on his lips.

"Ser Davos, inform the Men of Night's Watch that the one responsible for Jon's death will be appointed as the new Commander. I will make this promise."

"But, My King, Lord Commander Snow has been more than hospitable. Killing a man of his talents in cold blood- -."

"I would have allowed you to defend him if Jon had not stood as a hurdle to my Throne! He protects the Targeryen wench and every man in Castle Black knows that Jon Snow does not die in battle. He fights till all his enemies lie at his feet. Let the Brothers of Night's Watch make him bleed while his beautiful wench bleeds by your hand. Make sure you get it done this time, Ser Davos."

"We can keep her as a prisoner. She is merely a girl."

"Did you get bewitched by her beauty? You were ready to strike at her at the courtyard and here you stand questioning my orders when I am giving you the opportunity to let her blood taste your sword."

"Ser Davos speaks right, My King. The Targeryen girl will be much beneficial as a prisoner. Killing Lord Commander Snow and Daenerys will not yield any advantages."

"You listen to me, Witch. We have sacrificed hundreds in the name of Your God. Now it's my turn and they will die as my sacrifice. I believe Your God will accept them with gratitude. Now leave, both of you!"

Stannis looked out towards the clear night sky as the door to his chambers was closed. He knew that he would regret his decision many a days to come but not today.

* * *

"Jon! Wait up!"

Jon Snow whirled around to see a breathless Daenerys running towards him, her heavy cloak weighing down on her. He smiled, taking in Daenerys' enthusiasm to reach him giving her the appearance of a young girl.

"I can't believe you made a Queen run after you!"

Jon chuckled as he heard her speak between heavy breaths.

"You dare laugh?"

"No, My Queen. I wouldn't dare to."

"You are not as innocent as you portray yourself to be, Lord Commander Snow. As your punishment for finding me amusing, you should take me atop the Wall."

"Daenerys; its 400 feet high. The temperature will drop drastically. Your experience with the cold is limited. Adjustment to such extremes requires time of which we have plenty."

"I am going with or without you."

Jon had been raised among Starks who were known for their courage but never had he seen someone as stubborn as Daenerys. Before he could stop the Mother of Dragons, she went ahead leaving and firmly planted her feet in the carrier which propels them to the top. Jon followed her and planted his feet firmly in front of her.

"Daenerys, you are impossible. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"I am the Mother of Dragons. I get what I want and besides, Jon Snow, an easy win spoils the fun. Now get in."

Jon didn't have time to recollect his thoughts as Daenerys held him by his cloak and pulled him into the carrier. Jon's cheeks gained a deep red colour as he found himself too close to Danereys so he quickly shuffled to the end of the carrier, convincing himself that the colour of red painting his face was due to the cold. The ride to the top was quiet and Jon followed Daenerys out as they reached the top.

Danereys walked in front of him to the edge of the wall and Jon stayed a step behind afraid that she might fall.

"Daenerys, don't move any further. The ice might collapse and I don't want you plunging to your death on my watch."

"The view is spectacular. Come closer, Jon. It's beautiful."

Jon had manned the Wall several times and he wasn't privy of the view but he moved forward to stop Daenerys from inching closer to the edge. He stood beside her and observed the view. It was spectacular with the sun shining weakly through the clouds and the tress partially covered in snow. Jon felt the harsh wind cut at his cheek and turned to look at Danereys who was bearing the cold well. Her hair was a tangled mess due to the cold wind and her face had turned a shade of pink.

As Jon looked at Daenerys, he finally figured out Lady Melisandre's words to him. Daenerys was beautiful and fierce like Fire who was already melting his icy heart. His heart leaped in his chest each time he saw the woman beside him and even though Jon knew that they could not be together, a huge part of his silly heart wished that he was the only one meant for her. It wasn't until he felt a warm hand in his that he looked away from Daenerys and realized that her hand was in his, while she looked on ahead.

Jon wanted to protest but he didn't. Instead, he held on to her hand a little bit tighter revelling in her warmth. They stood at the edge of the Wall for a few minutes before Daenerys started leading him towards the right side of the Wall.

"Daenerys, where are we going? It's a harsh weather, we are heading back."

"I am fine. And don't you want to see my children?"

"Your children?"

"My Dragons, Jon. They are my children."

Jon was led by Daenerys to another edge on the Wall with a deeper level of ice. The temperature had dropped further and Jon could feel Daenerys slightly shiver as she held on to his hand.

"Now stand here, Jon. Not too close to the edge but not further than a few feet from the edge."

"Daenerys, you are shivering. Let us go down, I beg of you."

"My blood is warm, Jon. I am a Dragon, after all. I will let you take me wherever you desire after you meet them."

Jon didn't waste any time to argue and instead let watched as Daenerys muttered the name of her children under her breath with closed eyes. For a minute, Jon thought that she might be slipping out of consciousness but she opened her eyes and looked towards the horizon. Jon followed her gaze.

At first he thought that a dark cloud of snow was hurling its way towards them but the mass in the sky gained higher altitude. As the mass came closer, Jon could see that it was a massive bird, with leathery wings shaped like a bat and a longer snout. Its scales were black and the creature was adorned with golden eyes. The creature flew in closer and landed on the edge of the Wall, looking majestic and regal with expanded wings.

Jon knew Daenerys was a Queen but when he saw her nuzzle the creature's head, there was no spark in her eyes. Instead, it was replaced by warmth only a mother could provide to her child. She looked tiny in front of the magnanimous creature but she wasn't afraid of him. Instead, she embraced the creature instilling feeling of jealously within Jon.

"Come here, Jon. He might be intimidating but he is just a child."

Jon walked in closer to him while the creature watched him intently with his eyes. Jon extended his hand to place it on his snout but the dragon turned his snout towards Daenerys after billowing a puff of hot hair towards Jon from its snout.

"I guess he doesn't find you pleasing yet. His name is Drogon and he is the most troublesome among the three and the most loved."

Drogon seem to have agreed with the comment because he nuzzled his snout even further in her hand.

"I guess he agrees. Where are his brothers?"

"Rhaegal and Viserion are too pre-occupied with their hunt. They will come when they are done."

"How did you know?"

Daenerys walked up to him as Drogon started complaining about Daenerys' diverted attention. Drogon slowly approached Jon and observed him as his mother placed her hand in Jon's hand again.

"We share a bond as deep as blood, Jon. I can see what they see and I show them what I require. It's a strange relationship but I am at ease knowing where they fly. I did face a lot of difficulties in their discipline but they will always be my children and a mother can't abandon her children."

Jon was taken aback as Drogon turned his complete attention towards him, staring him intently with his golden eyes. After a minute, his snout came to rest at Jon's hand urging him to give him a pat. Jon placed his hand on Drogon's snout and felt his scales. Drogon looked content in having someone to pat him as he closed his eyes and allowed Jon to scratch his neck.

"I have a direwolf known as Ghost. I have raised him like my child and there have been several instances when I can see through Ghost's eyes. I thought they were mere dreams but now I am not too sure."

"Our dreams hold a deeper meaning than they portray. They can show us the past, the present or the future."

Daenerys approached Jon and placed her hand on Drogon's snout as Drogon enjoyed the attention of both Jon and Daenerys.

* * *

Firstly, I am pretty late because, apparently, GRE is a pain the ass. But good news is that I am updating two chapters and the updates will come more frequently. *Mental yay.* Thirdly, I would like to clear out that Jon is not one to open up easily but Daenerys' and him share a bond which they can't deny hence Drogon takes a liking to Jon. Lastly, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I read that this story is good and can get more reviews. Thank for that one, highly appreciated. It's my wish too that this story gets more exposure because its not easy to write such intricate characters and a chapter which is more than 3K words. It takes time.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

After their visit to the Wall, Daenerys found herself pre-occupied with her council to forge plans regarding her future moves. A week had passed and Daenerys was still eluded of Jon's company. Stannis Baratheon had sworn fealty to her as Lady Melisandre had promised to her and Daenerys had caught a glimpse of Jon Snow during the ceremony. Her children had made their presence known keeping the Men of Night's Watch in fear. They spent their time beyond the Wall and came at her command but now all three of them had taken a peculiar liking to Jon.

They would visit Castle Black without her calls to them and spend hours chasing Ghost, Jon's direwolf. Daenerys had watched in amusement as Drogon engulfed Jon in his wings as Viserion and Rhaegal tried doing the same. Ghost watched on leaping and jumping towards Jon. Daenerys had wished to join them but her council were discussing plans regarding the role of Stannis in the upcoming days requiring her complete attention.

Jon also kept himself elusive of her. Whenever Daenerys passed him in the corridors, Jon kept his talk to her to a minimum discussing about her future plans. It wasn't until a week had passed that Daenerys found the opportunity for a talk with Jon. It was dark when Daenerys decided to take a stroll within the courtyard, her inconsistent meetings leaving her exhausted. As she approached the snow laden courtyard, she saw Jon practising with his blade in the dim light of a lantern.

Daenerys stood within the shadows and observed Jon. He was confident in his strides and strikes. The sword was bulky but Jon handled it gracefully demonstrating his skills in fighting. Jon had discarded his cloak and practised in his tunic providing Daenery's a view of his toned muscles.

"My Queen, standing in the shadows and not declaring yourself can raise suspicions."

"Some might say otherwise, Lord Commander Snow. It's considered an art to blend in the shadows. And I was not prying; I was simply observing your skills."

"Do you know how to fight, My Queen?"

Daenerys settled herself on the raised platform in the courtyard and was shortly joined by Jon.

"A woman has different weapons she uses, Jon Snow. Even you possess a set of skills none can beat."

"I am afraid I do not know what you speak of."

"My Dragons, they have taken a peculiar liking to you. They have even started to listen to you."

Daenerys looked at Jon and saw his gaze fixed on the lantern, his face illuminated in the soft glow.

"I can't explain it but I share a bond with them. When I think about them, they make their presence known. Even Ghost has taken a liking to them including you, Daenerys. That's even rarer. Direwolves love is strong but they share this love with few, one of them being you. That is a peculiar skill set to possess in my eyes."

"Jon, there is something I need to ask of you."

"Anything."

"My army arrives in a day's time. But they cannot linger in the cold for long. There will come a time in the near future when I will leave and I want you to stay beside me. Will you choose to stay with me?"

Daenerys could see the battle raging in Jon's mind. He stared intently at space without glancing at her.

"Don't ask such things of me, Daenerys. I have promised to never refuse your words but what you ask of me is not possible. I am thankful that your men will stand with me in the days to come but when they leave to follow you, I hope you won't harbour such thoughts. You have to leave to be a Queen someday and I wish you nothing but success and happiness but I am the person who shall stay and hear of your journey from here."

"And what of our future? The future both you and I have seen! Can you give up on it so easily? Isn't there a part of you which wants a future with me? Your family died at the hands of men who only know to spill blood, your North is being ravaged by a psychotic torturer and your sisters are lost in this cruel world. Take what is yours, Jon. Stop running away."

Daenerys saw the anger flare in Jon's eyes and she was glad that he didn't curb his anger. Instead, he raged at her standing tall above her.

"I am not running away! I have tried so hard to run away from being what I am but I have failed every time. I am a bastard, Daenerys; a bastard lucky enough to have a family who loved him. But the world sees me as what I am. When you sit as Queen on that damn Throne, do you think your councilmen will approve of your love to me? If I reclaim the North, do you think none shall question my authority? It will happen, Daenerys. I love my sisters but I have nothing to give them. I am going to avenge the death of my family and find my sisters. But after that I will return here, the Castle which has showed me where I truly belong. Nothing would give me more joy than starting a family with the woman I have come to love but I can't make her stay where she doesn't belong. You deserve better, My Queen."

Daenerys approached Jon with careful steps and compelled him to turn his head towards her and looked upon the sadness in his eyes. She placed a tender hand on his cheek.

"That decision is mine to make, Jon. You don't have a say in it. And I choose you. If you can't be by my side, then I choose to be by yours, if you would have me. We will fight in this war together, and then I shall go with you, wherever you take me. We will be together, as a family."

"Daneryes, you have travelled across the Sea to sit on the Iron Throne. I can't let you do this."

"Future is not written in stone, Jon. I might die tomorrow from a frost bite then who will lead my army? There might come a time when you will find your way, but before that, I am walking down the path I have chosen and that is you. Have you come to love me?"

"I don't know what love is, Dany. I loved Ygritte but as days pass my memories of her fade. She remains as distant past, tucked safely in a corner of my heart. But for you, my heart pounds every time you smile at me. I long to catch a glimpse of you and embrace you. Since the time we met, there hasn't been a day I haven't walked outside your quarters in the night and hoped to see you. So yes, I think that I might be falling in love with you."

Daenerys brought herself closer to Jon standing on her toes to reach his face.

"Dany, that might become my favourite word from now."

* * *

Jon felt numb when he heard the arrow being knocked off of its quiver. Before he could react, Daenerys was standing in front of him and had been impaled by three arrows, one too close to her heart. Her dress ran red as she sunk into the snow, Jon holding her fall. Jon touched her pale cheek with tears forming in his eyes. She had taken the arrows meant for him. He needed to save her; he needed to take her to Maester Aemon. He saw Daenerys' eyes close as he begged her to stay with him. But before Jon could pick her up, a sharp pain emerged from his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw his men, his Brothers with knives in their hand. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was struck again, this time in the gut. Jon looked down at Daenerys, lying at his feet with a pool of blood forming around her and prayed to the Gods to save her. But soon his knees gave out as he received another stab in his shoulder. The blood loss made his head spin inconsistently and even though Jon unsheathed Longclaw, his slow and sluggish moves were no match for the onslaught of his Brothers. Jon fell next to Daenerys, the faces of his Men forever etched in his memory, his breath inconsistent and drawn.

Jon Snow awoke with pain emanating from every fiber of his being. His head was sore and when his eyes got adjusted to the light being emitted by the lantern in front of him; Jon mustered all his strength to find a sitting position. He ran a hand through his torso and was surprised to find a string of bandages running haphazardly from his shoulder to his middle. There was pain everywhere he touched and it took him a minute to think through the stars dancing before his eyes.

Jon registered his surroundings taking in the lavish fur around him and the large bedchamber. He had been perfectly fine; there was no reason for him to be bandaged. And that's when his memories reared their ugly face. He almost lost consciousness as he remembered the attack. Daenerys, he had to find Daenerys. He had to confirm that she was alive, that she wasn't yet another corpse he had to burn. The thought of Daenerys forced Jon to sit straighter and search the chambers for a tunic. It was then that the door opened to reveal Sam in the doorway.

"Gods! Jon, you are awake? How are you feeling? What? You shouldn't be siting, you need to rest."

"Sam, where is Daenerys?"

Jon saw the colour drain from the face of his companion. His heart sank as he took in the pale demeanour of the man standing in front of him. It was this helplessness which caused him to shout.

"Samwell Tarly, where is Daenerys?"

It was the voice of a female which answered his desperate plea. Lady Melisandre stepped into the chamber.

"There is no use fighting, Jon Snow. Your own Men betrayed you and Daenerys was a casualty."

Jon felt blood rush to his face and his eyes prick as he let the thought of her death cross his mind. It was not possible, it was a lie. Wordlessly, he placed his legs on the ground and with shaky steps started making his way outside the chambers.

"Jon, you need to rest."

"I need to see her. Sam, please. Take me to her."

"Lord Commander Snow, you need your rest. I did not save you from death to lose you to your injuries."

"I am not a Commander or a Lord! These Men betrayed me and killed the woman I had come to love. You shouldn't have saved me, Witch. It should have been Daenerys who lived. It should have been her!"

"Jon, she lives. Daenerys lives."

"What?"

"I had to hear those words from you. I needed to know that your love for her runs deep."

"What game are you playing at, Witch?"

"Follow me; I will take you to her. Tarly, make sure he doesn't die of a frostbite."

Jon found himself silently following Lady Melisandre to the East End of Castle Black. He passed the courtyard, one where he was betrayed by his Men and could see the crimson stains on snowflakes. There were patches of the courtyard which were scorched, probably by a high temperature flame.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"It's been a fortnight. Your injuries were beyond repair and by the time I reached you had taken your last breath. It took me the entire night to restore life in you."

"I was brought back by magic?"

"It is more complicated than that, Jon. I cannot restore life in all, there needs to be magic flowing through their veins."

"How did you save us?"

"It wasn't me. After you fell, Drogon made his presence known followed by Ghost. They scorched and ripped half of the ones who attacked you. In the confusion, Ser Davos pulled you and Daenerys and brought you both to safety. The ones who were spared now lie in the cellar. Lord Stannis commands your men for the interim."

"They are not my men, not anymore. You were right; there is a price to pay for Duty and Honour."

"There is a price for everything, Jon Snow. Both of you paid it. She took the arrows meant for you hence you owe her a debt. One you would repay only by loving the woman who was ready to follow you even to her death."

Jon felt his hope rise as Lady Melisandre opened the door to Daenerys' chamber. He could see Daenerys tucked within the furs and he stared intently at the rise and fall of her chest, reassuring himself that she was alive, as he approached her. Maester Aemon sat at her bedside and gave a slight nod to Jon as he inched closer to Daenerys.

Jon had seen horrible nightmares played before his eyes but when he took in Daenerys' appearance, his legs faltered. Her pale skin was a shade of purple, her previously lustrous hair, now musty, stuck to her forehead as beads of sweat streaked her forehead. A smell of Death lingered about her as her muscles tensed and she went into a fit, her eyes closed but telling Jon of the nightmares she was suffering.

"What is wrong with her?"

Jon's gaze was directed to Maester Aemon. The old man looked conflicted by the question but answered Jon nevertheless.

"The arrows were poisoned. She was struck by three of them but she still fights. But I am afraid that her strength is faltering and she slips deeper into the shadows of Death every day."

"Maester Aemon, there has to be a cure. Why isn't it working? Where is the cure?"

"I am afraid I have not seen a poison like this in all my years. It's not of this Land. I am sorry, Jon. I have done everything I can."

Jon sat on the bed and held her hand in his as she was struck by another convulsion. He wiped the sweat on her forehead and placed his forehead against hers, begging her to come back to him. Tears flowed freely now and fell on her cheeks as Jon's pleas became louder.

"Please, Dany. Come back to me. I will never leave your hand, just come back to me."

Jon placed a gentle hand on Dany's cheek and then controlled his emotions. He walked up to The Lady in Red.

"Cure her with your magic and bring her back to me. I will do as you say if you save her."

"I am sorry, Jon. The poison has spread to her heart; it's impossible to eliminate it from her body."

"You told me that I was more than a bastard, I am meant to be a King. There is magic in my blood and my Destiny can create a new History and save this Land. But my history is incomplete without her. So I will save her. I will find a cure."

* * *

Jon took one last look at Daenerys and left her chambers. He marched to his own and started to gather all he could for his journey to the Free Cities. The Free Cities would have a cure. He was interrupted by a knock on his chambers. Tyrion Lannister walked in.

"I hear you leave to find a cure. There is no cure, Jon. It's time you give up on her."

"I need to find its origin. The men who betrayed me would have obtained it form somewhere. I would just follow the trail they left behind."

"I already interrogated them. The poison was sent to them by a raven from King's Landing. My sister put out a bounty on your head. Your men desired the money."

"Then I shall travel to King's Landing. I cannot give up on her."

"Then why did you give up on your family, Jon? Why didn't you leave when they were being butchered?"

"That is a different matter."

"Find out what you truly are, Jon Snow. Become strong and then hold Daenerys' hand."

Tyrion walked up to him and placed a sealed letter in his hand.

"I found this in your father's chambers while I was acting as Hand of The King. It belonged to your Lady Mother and it's addressed to you. I could have given it to you before but I felt that would have been useless. But now, you are ready."

Jon watched as the dwarf walked out. He carefully observed the seal on the letter and instantly recognized it as his Father's. His name was written on the parchment in a beautiful writing. It was from Catelyn Stark. John opened the letter with shaky hands.

_Dearest Jon,_

_I have left this letter with your Father hoping that he can hand it to you someday. I know that a large part of you hates me for never truly being your mother and always treating you as a bastard. There will come a time, Jon, when you would be needed by your family. And when that time comes, I hope that your hatred towards me doesn't cloud your judgement. When you were brought to me as a babe, I left you wailing for a week. I could not even look at you but then when I finally did hold you, I felt guilty. I felt guilty for not soothing you when you cried. That guilt drove my actions, the guilt of not holding a motherless child. There were times when I would look at you and be reminded of my husband's unfaithfulness but never have I hated you for it._

_This would be hard to believe but I have always prayed for your happiness, my Son. You have given me many sleepless nights when I would stay up and pray for a quick recovery from your illness. I have had many shortcomings but in my heart, I have loved you like all my children. In the future, I want you to take care of your brothers and sisters, to keep them together even when they are at each other's throats. I want you to meet a beautiful girl and marry her. Don't turn your heart into ice because of your hate for me. I need you to know that in Ned and my eyes, you would always be a Stark; you would always be my Son._

_I know that you are at the Wall, mainly because of my actions but remember, Jon, you are a Stark. You belong in the North and it would give me no greater pleasure than to see you back with your family. Protect them, Jon and be with them when they need you._

_You are and always will be my Son. You can give up on anything in this world but not on family. If a time comes when you have to carry forward the Stark legacy, don't hesitate. Be strong, be brave and always love us because we love you too._

_Your mother,_

_Catelyn Stark._

Jon found himself sitting down on his bed, the letter clutched in his hands. His Lady Mother had died, killed ruthlessly along with his Brother and Jon never got to say a goodbye. He never got to say goodbye to his family, to the people who loved him the most. That was the day Jon Snow realized that he had been running in circles. His name did not matter anymore because by birth and by bond, he was a Stark, son of Eddark Stark and Catelyn Stark and now, the Future King of Westeros. That was where his Destiny was taking him, beside his family, beside Daenerys.

* * *

Jon Stark strode forward towards Lady Melisandre's chambers with a new purpose and a new identity. He entered her chambers with determination.

"My family was killed while I adopted the Wall as my new family. But now I know that my family was the reason I made it to the Wall. They are the reason I fight every day, the need to avenge them and the hope to see them again. Their love to me is the magic that flows in my blood. And now, they will be the reason I will leave the Wall with Daenerys and become a King. I know there are many wars ahead which I have to fight, but I know now who I truly am. I am a Stark and I am also the man who loves Daenerys Targereyn, without any condition. I was never a bastard."

"Now you know, Jon Snow. A True King is one who can liberate his people and you are one because of your blood and birth. Your love for Daenerys has made you stronger and helped you accept what you truly are. So save your Queen, liberate your people and sit on the Iron Throne, My King."

"How can I save her?"

"By Magic."

Jon quietly followed Lady Melisandre into Daenerys' chambers. Maester Aemon left as soon as they entered.

"Are you ready, Jon?"

"I am. What do I have to do?"

"Blood Magic is the strongest form of Magic. It can kill but it can also save a life. But one who doesn't believe in his own blood can never save a life, but you believe in it now. Give me your hand."

Jon watched amazed as the Lady in Red cut his hand and allowed it to drop in the fire. The red of his blood could be seen as it didn't burn in the flame, but instead formed an intricate circle around the Fire. The dying Fire came alive, emanating intense heat.

"Remember, My King, your love to her has brought her back. So, as long as you love her, she shall live. The day you forget your love for her will be the day Daenerys Targeryen breathes last. That's the price you have to pay for this magic."

Jon did not linger another moment as he found his way beside Daenerys whose breaths came in gulps as she opened her eyes.

* * *

I want to clear it out to everyone that my story is Jon-centric and right now, I am very happy with what it turned out to be. And the fact that he saw what he can be because of Catelyn and his family is commendable. Jon had always thought he never belonged but when he came to know that he was loved, I know now that he will do anything to find his sisters and protect Daenerys. The fact that Jon and Dany's life depends on each other makes it more interesting. They can share a love which can transcend boundaries. So now, everyone, wait for the new King. The one who fight a war against the Others, reclaim the North and sit on that bloody Iron Throne. But the journey won't be easy. The other characters will rear their face in the next chapters. Please review and favorite the story. Thanks everyone! Peace Out!


End file.
